si yo fuera un chico- Norminah
by Noodle-Grz
Summary: ¿hay algo peor que estar enamorada de tu mejor amiga? claro que si, y es que ella tenga por novio a un idiota que solo la tiene como un trofeo. y lo peor de todo es que te diga un: los siento Di, pero yo no puedo quererte como tu quieres. y se luego de eso se vaya de vacaciones con su "amor" a claro, se me olvida. perderme en un pueblo de locos. - normina, camren, otros.
1. Chapter 1

DINAH. POV.

-yo...- suspire para darme el valor y terminar la frase. Me acomode mejor en la cama y observe a mi mejor amiga que estaba recostada junto a mí- ¿yo te gustaría si fuera un chico? - pregunté ganándome una mirada desconcertada por parte de Mani- ¿me darías una oportunidad si lo fuera? Es decir, tú sabes que me gustas y sé que dijimos que no volveríamos a sacar el tema, pero estaba pensando ¿qué pasaría si yo no fue yo, si hubiera sido un chico? ¿tú me hubieras aceptado? - había tomado el valor necesario para decir lo que pensaba, sé que a ella le incomodaba un poco este tema, pero tenía que sacar lo que llevaba dentro y así poder determinar si seguir con la loca idea de poder luchar por su amor o tirar la toalla y rendirme ante el hecho de que ella jamás me vería con otros ojos que no fueran los de la amistad. Y, todo dependía de su respuesta. Así que sin esperar por su respuesta inmediata seguí sacando los sentimientos reprimidos que tengo- desde que te conocí hace ya tanto he pensado que eres la chica más hermosa de toda la vía láctea, eres comprensiva, paciente, risueña, eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca, eres la persona con los mejores sentimientos, pero también sé que puedes llegar a ser muy pesada y gruñona cuando algo te molesta de verdad o piensas que no podrás solucionar algo y te equivocas, porque siempre encuentras una solución, eres alguien con sus virtudes y sus defectos; y no sabes cómo me gusta cuando estas molesta a pesar de que sea conmigo y frunces tu entrecejo formándose esa adorable arruguita en tu frente o como amo los hoyuelos que salen cada vez que sonríes y el cómo brillan tus ojos cuando ves algo que gusta. ¡Dios! Mani, no sabes cómo amo tu suave voz cuando cantas una canción de Beyoncé pensando que nadie te escucha...- tome una larga bocanada de aire, no me había dado cuenta, pero mientras decía estas cosas sobre ella estaba reteniendo la respiración y temblaba en mi sitio esperando no decir alguna estupidez que echara a perder mi declaración- yo... Estaba asustada cuando te enteraste de mi querer hacia ti, cuando escuchaste esa conversación con Lauren y saliste corriendo, pensé que te había perdido para siempre, no supe que hacer, no supe como volver a acercarme a ti sin que sintieras asco de mí, porque fue eso lo que pensé, pensé que ya no querrías ser mi amiga y luego pensé que lo mejor sería darte tu espacio y que las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco pero ya había pasado un mes y tú no te acercabas; y cada día estabas más cercana con Arin, cada día los veía a los dos repartirse besos y entrelazar sus manos para luego alejarse. Cada vez que te veía con él, pensaba, pensaba que si yo fuera un chico tendría al menos un setenta u ochenta por ciento de posibilidades de ser yo quien te estuviera sujetando de la mano, de ser yo quien te robara besos en medio de la cafetería o luego de dejarte en la puerta de tu salón o casa. si yo fuera un chico, sé que no hubiera sido un imbécil como lo fue Arin, ¿dejarte por otra? Eso no estaría en mis planes, no lo estaría. Porque se la clase de chica que eres, sé lo valiosa que eres y se lo estúpido que sería yo si eso pasará- ya para este entonces las lágrimas corrían sin detenerse por mis majillas, sorbí por mi nariz tratando de recuperar un poco de aire para poder continuar- así que desde lo de Arin, me he preguntado ¿si yo fuera un chico, Normani me hubiera dado una oportunidad, le gustaría como novio o me rechazaría igual?- termine de decir tratando de limpiar mis ojos que ya me suponía estaban rojos.

No me había dado cuenta, pero en algún momento de mi vomito sentimental que le estaba dando a Normani, me había parado de la cama. Levante la mirada lentamente, pues temía encontrarme con la mirada de mi morena hermosa y que esta solo tuviera rechazo; pero lo que me encontré fue a una Normani con la mirada perdida y lágrimas en sus bellos ojos.

-yo lo siento, no era mi intención hacer llorar, no lo seria jamás- agache la mirada y me perdí en la blancura de mis tenis, como si estas fuera una maravilla a la vista. Esperaba pacientemente a que ella hablara, no la quería presionar así que el silencio gobernó mi habitación por unos largos minutos.

-eres alguien increíble Di, siempre lo has sido- Normani había roto el silencio de la habitación con su voz algo rasgada y ronca, de seguro era por el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas- sí- dijo levantándose de la cama y dando los pasos necesarios para estar frente a mi- si fueras un chico sé que serias el mejor de todos, sé que serias el mejor novio que una chica jamás podría tener en la vida, te conozco desde siempre Di, y se lo hermosa persona que eres, sé que serias el mejor novio que podría tener. Pero no eres un chico Dinah y como mujer eres aún mejor que cualquiera de esos estúpidos chicos que andan por ahí rompiendo corazones. Eres una mujer valiente, determinada, protectora y amorosa y sé que cualquier chica estaría encantada de tenerte como novia, así, tal cual eres; cabezota y gruñona- sonrió, acerco su mano hasta mi mejilla y la dejo reposar ahí por unos segundos, segundos en los cuales yo cerré mis ojos y disfrute de su dulce caricia y el calor tan reconfortante que esta desprendida- pero yo no puedo ser lo que tú esperas Di. Te quiero, pero no de la forma en la que tú me quieres.

¿Han sentido o escuchado algunas como se rompe un corazón? ¿no? Pues es como un espejo al que le tiran un objeto y los pedazos de este terminan esparciendo por todo el suelo, y, a pesar de encontrarlos todos sabes que por más que lo intentes estos ya no puedes encajar.

Así se sentía mi corazón en ese momento, como un espejo roto que ya no tiene solución y termina tirado en el bote de basura.

-lo siento Di, pero me tengo que ir- alejo su mano y sentí el aire frio que entraba por mi ventana borrar su calor. No sé si escuchó a mi corazón quebrarse, pero sé que vio el dolor que sentía de perderla cuando se giró al terminar de recoger sus cosas- te veo en unas semanas- se colgó la mochila en su hombro y se volvió a acerca para darme un brazo de despedida- te quiero Di, cuídate- se despidió dejando un beso en mi mejilla y luego simplemente escuché el ¡clac! que hizo la puerta al cerrarse.

Me había rechazo y había huido por segunda vez de mí, la había perdido, lo sabía y eso era lo que más dolía, había perdido a mi amor no correspondido, a mi mejor amiga solo por no saber callar estos estúpidos sentimientos… si tan solo no hubiera dicho nada.

Caí de rodillas, con lágrimas en los ojos quedando recostada en el borde de mi cama, me lleve las manos a la cara tratando de esconderme de mi soledad, me incline hacia delante y grite, grite todo el dolor que sentía me recorría el cuerpo, grite hasta que mi garganta quedo destrozada.

Ya no lloraba, en realidad una vez que mi llanto se había detenido también lo habían hecho mis pensamientos por ello ahora me encontraba con una mochila a medio llenar. Había tomado una decisión, si ella solo me quería como su amiga pues eso tendría, tendría mi amistad por más dura que sea verla y sentir todo este amor que siento, escondiendo los terribles celos que me recorren cada que la veo con su actual novio.

Ella había decidido que pasaría estas vacaciones en compañía de su querido Oliver, un idiota que no hace más que llevarla de aquí para allá como una muñeca que hay que mostrar, tan solo como un trofeo; Oliver era un idiota que sonreía con arrogancia y sujetaba posesivamente a mani cada que me veía pasar cerca, él sabía muy bien que yo la quería y me restregaba en la cara que nunca seria mía.

Mis pensamientos estaban nublados, sentía tanta rabia que lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era salir de esta ciudad y desaparecer, he ahí el porque me encontraba cerrando mi mochila luego de haberla llenado con la ropa necesaria para al menos dos semanas fuera.

Cerré la puerta sin preocuparme si esta tenía el seguro o no, solo Sali lo más rápido que pude, tire la mochila en el asiento de atrás del coche y arranque sin rumbo figo, solo me detuve en alguna que otra gasolinera en las cuales me baje para comprar algunas cosas que picar y entre ellas unas cuantas botellas de alcohol.

Jamás había bebido en mi vida por eso en cuanto pase el primer trago de aquel liquido transparente que quemo mi garganta tosí, tosí tan fuerte que casi pierdo el control del vehículo.

No sé desde hace cuánto es que vengo ingiriendo alcohol, pero debe de ser desde hace mucho o eso me decían las botellas de tequila y ron que se encontraban bacías en el suelo del asiento del copiloto.

¿pensar? Ya no lo hacía, ¿sentir? No, no sentía ni rabia, ni tristeza. Solo reía, reía por cada árbol que pasaba y ni siquiera era que estuviera contenta de algo, solo me sentía relajada y con mucho sueño; tal vez sea por el efecto que tenía la naturaleza y tranquilidad que se respiraba en esta carretera tan solitaria, era eso o tal vez eran los efectos del alcohol que recorrían mi sistema sanguíneo. Aunque claro, si hubo algo que sentí luego de unos minutos, fue el terrible dolor de cabeza y hombro que tenía al haberme chocado contra ese horrible cartel de bienvenida. Luego todo se apagó ante mis ojos.

NORMANI. POV.

Sabía que Dinah tenía sentimientos hacia mí, lo supe desde antes de escuchar aquella conversación que tuvo con Lauren. Ella era una persona linda, era la mejor persona que haya podido conocer y era mi mejor amiga. Pero no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, a mí no me gustaban las chicas, no lo hacían y por más que quisiera a Dinah, no podría engañarla y fingir que algún día lo haría, que la querría de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía.

La quería, sí, pero no como había querido al idiota de Arin o como quería a Oliver. Por eso en cuanto supe que si seguía con ella la lastimaría más de lo que ya estaba, debía alejarme; no la abandonaría, claro que no lo haría, pero si me tomaría algo de distancia entre nosotras y comenzaría con este tiempo que nos daban las vacaciones.

Antes pasábamos las vacaciones juntas, ella solo nos tenía a mi madre Andrea y a mí; sus padres siempre estuvieron ausentes en su vida y cuando cumplió los dieciséis el año pasado, lo primero que hizo fue coger sus cosas y se marchó de casa. Siempre hemos sido amigos de los Hansen y como tal en cuanto mamá supo de que ella había salido de su casa, la acogió en la nuestra.

Pero Dinah como buena cabezota que era, tan solo se quedó por unos meses, hasta que consiguió su propia casa a unas cuantas cuadras de la mía. Y es que siendo la heredera de la gran fortuna Hansen era obvio que sus padres no dejarían que los de las revistas de espectáculos hablaran de una Hansen viviendo de arrimada o en la miseria, ni nada de eso.

Hoy saldría a pasar las vacaciones con Oliver en su casa de campo a las afueras de Miami y luego de unas semanas allí, viajaríamos a new york a conocer a sus padres. Me presentaría como su novia y pasaríamos allí nuevamente tan solo unas semanas para después volver antes de que iniciaran las clases. Este sería mi último año y quería disfrutarlo lo mejor posible, ya tenía todo planeado; ganaríamos las estrellas en el campeonato de porristas que se celebra todos los años y en las cuales solo van los mejores, sacaría las mejores notas como lo venía haciendo desde el principio, animaría cada partido del equipo de básquet en el que Oli es el capitán e iríamos juntos al baile de graduación y seriamos los reyes de este año. Si, así era como me imaginaba que sería este año.

Termine de hacer mi maleta, baje a la cocina a prepararme un sándwich con un zumo de fresas y me senté a esperar a que Oli pasara para poder irnos, saque mi teléfono móvil y comencé a revisar mis redes sociales dándome cuenta de que desde la tarde de ayer Dinah no se había conectado. Revise mi WhatsApp y su última conexión había sido antes de que fuera a verla a su casa, eso era raro; ella no era la persona más sociable del planeta, pero siempre andaba en el chat con las chicas, sobre todo con Lauren y Ally.

Estaba por mandarle un mensaje cuando el pitido del auto de Oliver sonó llamando mi atención, por lo cual Sali cogiendo mis cosas, me despedí de mamá y corrí hasta el auto, en donde me esperaba Oliver haciendo rugir el motor.

-¿lista para nuestras vacaciones?- me pregunto en cuanto me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

-claro, la pasaremos genial- le respondí, colocándome el cinturón de seguridad.

-eso ni lo dudes, nena- sonrió grande mientras arrancaba el auto. Yo solo me dedique a mirar por la ventana, odiaba cuando me decían nena, pero bueno, viniendo de Oli era algo que podía dejar pasar.

 _¡Alla vamos, pasaríamos las mejores vacaciones de todas_! Fue lo último que pensé en cuanto entramos a la interestatal dejando atrás Miami.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"DINAH. POV./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"Mmm- fue el primer sonido que salió de mi boca en forma de queja. No recordaba que había pasado, pero el dolor de cabeza que tenía era insoportable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"-hola forastera- dijo una voz suave junto a mi haciendo que me sobresaltase de la sorpresa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"Abrí los ojos lo más que pude, la luz del foco que colgaba a unos centímetros del techo era realmente molestosa haciendo que volviera a cerrar los ojos para evitar la irritación en ellos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"-¿quién eres y en donde estoy?- pregunte llevándome uno de mis brazos a la cara y cubriendo mis ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"-soy Emily y estas en la cárcel- respondió suavemente y con despreocupación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"-¿qué?- pregunte exaltada. No había tardado ni medio segundo en saltar del catre en el que me encontraba acostada logrando que una punzada de dolor atacara mi cabeza, mi vista se paseó por todo el lugar comprobando las palabras de la chica a mi lado y para mi mala suerte no mentía. Me encontraba tras las rejas- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? - volví a preguntar, no recordaba nada de nada, solo que manejaba por una autopista muy solitaria en medio del bosque y luego nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"-eso no lo sé muy bien, cuando llegamos tú ya estabas aquí y la sheriff no nos ha dicho nada- ¿llegamos? Me pregunté, mi cara de consternación debió de ser muy obvia porque en el instante ella aclaro mi duda- oh sí, disculpa. Ella es Lana- señalo a una rubia de ojos marrones que se encontraba sentada un poco alejada de nosotras y que solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo- mmm, discúlpala. Esta molesta porque nos cogieron llevándonos una vaca del señor Thomson, y su mamá nos castigó con pasar 12 horas aquí para que aprendamos la lección; y por cierto, su mamá es la sheriff cosa que la molesta más- miro a su amiga, y esta simplemente resoplo con fastidio- En realidad creo ha sido el tiempo más largo que hemos pasado aquí- explico levantando los hombros y quitándole importancia al asunto. ¿Cuántas veces habían estado en la cárcel? eran muy jóvenes para ser unas delincuentes, eran como de mi edad y ni siquiera tenían la apariencia de ser problemáticas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"-¿vaca?- pregunte alzando una ceja. Omitiendo mi pregunta anterior./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"-sí, veras. Sam. Samantha en realidad, nos retó a que nos robáramos una vaca de la granja del sr. Thomson, un hombre realmente gruñón. A lo que nosotras al principio no le hicimos caso porque una cosa era ir y empapelar la casa de Happy, pero otra muy distinta era robar un animal de más de 300 kg; así que nos negamos y cuando nos estábamos retirando, ella nos llamó cobardes y por todos los magos, ¡nadie llama cobarde a Emily Lucas! ¡Nadie! - exclamo resoplando en uno de sus morenos cabellos que le caían por el rostro. Se levanto de la silla que ocupaba y comenzó a caminar en el pequeño espacio de la celda- así que cogimos prestada la camioneta de tío Neal y salimos directo a la granja del sr. Thomson, tomamos la baca y cuando íbamos saliendo, la sheriff nos detuvo y después nos encerró aquí, contigo-termino de explicar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"Bien, eso sonaba un poco loco, pero no era tan descabellado, es decir, ¿Quién no ha robado una vaca? suspire con algo de cansancio mientras pasaba mis dedos por las hebras castañas de mi cabeza y pensaba como había acabado en la cárcel; cosa que no tarde mucho en saber ya que de un momento a otro frente a nosotras apareció una rubia de ojos verdes, chaqueta de cuero roja, placa a la cadera y llaves en mano abriendo la celda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"-espero y no las vuelva a encontrar robando otra baca o haciendo de las suyas por un largo tiempo- se colocó a un lado de la puerta esperando a que las chicas salieran sin quitarme los ojos de encima./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"-Lana- llamo la sheriff a la rubia menor, haciendo que esta se volteara a verla- espérame en casa, en una hora termina mi turno y tenemos que hablar, mientras le hare unas preguntas a la señorita- me señalo. Y sin esperar respuesta de su hija, la rubia mayor me llevo hacia su escritorio, y me indico que me sentada en la silla frente a ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"NORMANI. POV./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"Ayer por la noche habíamos llegado a una gran casa de campo, en realidad era una de las haciendas de la familia Simons, una de las familias más prestigiosas de todos los estados unidos, tenían las más grandes industrias en el mercado, manejaban varias cadenas de hoteles, así como varias empresas de tecnología y laboratorios farmacéuticos, tanto como viñedos y otras cosas. Se podía decir que eran los putos amos de una de las fortunas realmente envidiable, pero nada que los Hamilton tuviéramos que envidiar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES-PE;"-¿Qué te parece? - me pregunto Oliver pasando sus brazos por mi cintura mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y contemplábamos el crepúsculo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La tarde ya estaba muriendo y la caída del sol era una cosa realmente mágica, el cielo se pintaba de un rosa realmente bonito y un lila suave llegando a una escala un poco más oscura y perdiéndose en el negro suave que daba inicio a una noche llena de estrellas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Era la primera vez que veía un espectáculo tan hermoso con el chico del cual estoy enamorada. Había visto atardeceres iguales de hermosos con Dinah, pero esto, esto era una cosa realmente diferente; con Oli se sentía genial, el estar recostada sobre su fuerte pecho mientras sus firmes brazos me rodeaban la cintura y su respiración acompasada chocaba contra mi cuello, era algo que antes no había podido experimentar con Arin, ni ninguno de mis antiguas novios. Esto era algo que me gustaba mucho, me sentía protegida de todo lo malo que puede existir en el mundo, la suave brisa que soplaba y acariciaba las ramas de los arboles haciéndoles mecerse con su paso, no lograba romper nuestro abrazo, pues el calor que Oli me daba era mucho más fuerte que el frio de esta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-es perfecto- le respondí girándome y quedando frente a él. Sonreí perdiéndome en su azul mirar tan profundo como el mar y tan electrizante como una tormenta; nos besamos suavemente por unos minutos para luego refugiarme en su abrazo, pegándome a su pecho. ¡dios! Si el paraíso existe definitivamente era estando con él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-me alegra que te gustara- dijo besando mi cabeza y apretándome un poco más- pero será mejor que volvamos dentro, está comenzando a hacer mucho viento y no quiero que te enfermes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Oli era tan lindo, siempre me cuida, tal y como lo hacía ahora; cogió mi mano y nos adentramos a la casa de madera que se erguía a nuestras espaldas. El calor que nos invadió fue realmente reconfortante, Oli se acercó a mi depositando un beso en mi cabeza para luego mirarme a los ojos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-tengo que ver algunos papeles que papá me ha pedido, espero no te moleste que me retire por algunas horas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-claro que no cariño, has lo que tengas que hacer y te veré a la hora de la cena- bese sus labios y luego subí a mi habitación para darme una larga y relajante ducha./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me estaba secando el cabello cuando mi teléfono móvil sonó, al principio no quería asuntarle, pero se había vuelto algo ya tan molesto que tuve que atender la llamada. Era Lauren, que raro, ella no solía llamarme muy seguido y según recordaba pasaría sus vacaciones en familia y para un Jauregui esos momentos eran imperturbables. Iba a contestar cuando se perdió la llamada; las luces de la casa se apagaron y todo quedo en oscuridad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le marque para devolverle la llamada, pero me mandaba al buzón de voz, esto era raro, intente unas cuantas veces más, pero nada, deje el móvil en la mesita de noche y me senté en la cama y disfrute del silencio que envolvía el lugar, estire un poco mis músculos y me quede en silencio por un corto tiempo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Escuché como la puerta se abría suavemente y vi aparecer a Oli con una linterna de mano pequeña, pero con suficiente luz para iluminar la estancia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-hola cariño. Se acerca una tormenta y han tenido que cortar la energía por precaución- se adentró en la habitación y tomo asiento a mi lado- lamento que pasara esto- se disculpó./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no tienes porque, tú no controlas estas cosas- le dije depositando un beso en sus labios que tenían sabor a alcohol. Me molestaba un poco, jamás me había gustado besar a alguien que minutos antes había bebido, pero solo lo ignore./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Paso su mano por mis hombros haciendo que quedáramos más juntos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-algo bueno saldrá de esto- dijo levantándose y extendiendo su mano. La cual cogí poniéndome yo también de pie./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿ah sí?- pregunte coqueta mientras le besaba la base del cuello./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-sí- me respondió caminando a la puerta y rompiendo nuestro abrazo- tú y yo tendremos una cena a la luz de las velas- sonrió bajando las escaleras y guiándome hacia el comedor en donde ya se encontraba la mesa servida con un arreglo de flores y velas dando un toque muy romántico./p  
p class="MsoNormal"No podía creerlo, Oliver era el mejor novio que haya tenido y tendré. Era tan lindo, definitivamente estas serían las mejores vacaciones del mundo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"DINAH. POV./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""¿Cómo carajos había llegado hasta Maine?" /emera lo que me preguntaba saliendo de la comisaria. La sheriff me dejaría ir siempre y cuando me hiciera cargo de los daños que ocasione y no volviera a conducir ebria. También me había dado un sermón de esos olímpicos, ya que siendo menor de edad no podía ir por el mundo haciendo lo que yo quisiera, pero luego de explicarle un poco la situación y prometer que no volvería a tomar en un largo tiempo, hasta que tuviera la edad necesaria, pues se calmó y me dejo salir, dijo que me sentaría bien tomar algo en la cafetería de la abuelita de no sé quién cosa que no entendí bien pero tendría que ir porque la tripa me rugía y mucho./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-hey forastera- me llamo aquella chica. Emily. No la había visto al salir, pero se encontraba recostada sobre la pared de la comisaria y a su lado se encontraba la otra chica. Lana./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-hola- salude- disculpa mis modales, soy Dinah- le tendí la mano y ella la estrecho- Dinah Jane Hansen- sonreí viendo como la otra chica se acercaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-es un gusto, Dinah Jane- ella también sonrió, su amiga solo movió la cabeza. Estaba comenzando a pensar que era muda o algo por el estilo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-lo no soy- escuche la voz algo rasposa, pero a la vez suave de la rubia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ok, eso había sido raro, ella me respondió como si lo que había pensado en realidad lo hubiera dicho en voz alta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no seas grosera, lana- la reprendió Emily- que te parece si vamos a la cafetería de mi abuelita, bueno de la abuelita de mamá- ¿aún vive? Me pregunte- comes algo y luego ya veremos, tal vez quieras descansar un poco más, también tenemos algunos cuartos en alquiler- propuso la morena comenzando a caminar y alejándonos de la comisaria./p  
p class="MsoNormal"No me negaría a un poco de comida, mis tripas estaban que me pedía alimento desde que me desperté y sí que me sentía cansada, era raro porque por lo que me dijo la sheriff, había permanecido más de 24 horas inconsciente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-oh, por cierto. Bienvenida a Storybrooke- me dijo Emily en cuanto llegamos a una puerta de cristal en la cual se leía: cafetería Granny's./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bien, llene mis pulmones del aire fresco que corría y me adentre al local que estaba algo lleno, lo raro fue que todas las miradas cayeron sobre mí en cuanto la campanita anuncio mi llegada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ok, esto es algo incomodo, pero al menos espero que la comida sea buena./p 


	3. Chapter 3

NORMANI. POV.

La noche había sido fantástica, cenamos a la luz de las velas y fue tan mágico; Oli era el chico más atento que había conocido. después de cenar compartimos una botella de vino tinto al calor de la chimenea en donde él me rodeaba con sus brazos, conversamos de lo que quería hacer en nuestro tiempo allí. Acordamos que si por la mañana todo estaba bien saldríamos a dar un paseo a caballo y me enseñaría su lugar secreto; eso era algo que me emocionaba mucho. Oli era el chico de los sueños de cualquier mujer sobre la faz de la tierra.

Era de tez morena clara, ojos azules como pozos profundos, sonrisa radiante y blanca dentadura, nariz respingada, cuerpo moldeado y músculos fuertes y firmes; hijo de uno de los empresarios más ricos de todo el país, capitán del equipo de Básquet en el instituto y el chico más codiciado. Nos habíamos conocido a principios de año, cuando descubrí que Arin me estaba siendo infiel con Abril, una chica de intercambio.

En ese momento de mi vida, no contaba con el apoyo de Dinah ya que para ese entonces yo me había distanciado de ella y Oliver llego como mi caballero de brillante armadura, luego de un tiempo, tiempo en el cual nos fuimos conociendo poco a poco, fue él el que me ayudo a retomar mi amistad con mi amiga polinesia. Y por fin, después de unas cuantas citas me había pedido ser su novia, ese había sido el día más feliz de mi vida, bueno uno de ellos, porque los mejores momentos los paso con él día a día.

Como ahora, que nos encontrábamos cabalgando hacia los prados lejanos que dividían sus tierras y las de los vecinos. Habíamos estado un tiempo andando a caballo, ahora nos encontrábamos bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras disfrutábamos de un pequeño picnic improvisado.

Me encontraba entre sus brazos disfrutando de la hermosa vista, siempre me había fascinado la naturaleza, era de algo que disfrutaba compartir con mi mejor amiga pues a ella también le encantaba el aire fresco que se podía respirar en medio de la naturaleza mientras la cubre un cielo tan despejado como iluminado por las estrellas y la luna.

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto Oliver, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-sí, solo estaba admirando la hermosa vista y disfrutando de la agradable compañía- mentí, en realidad Dinah había venido a mi mente desde que habíamos llegado, no sabía nada de ella desde hace tres días y medio. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

-que bien, porque yo también disfruto de tu compañía- me susurro. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio solo disfrutando de la paz que se nos ofrecía, hasta que horas después volvimos a la casa a descansar un poco de la mañana-tarde que habíamos tenido.

LAUREN. POV.

Habíamos viajado a Cuba, pasaríamos las vacaciones en casa de la abuela. Hacía años que no veníamos y estaba contenta de estar en casa después de cinco años de habernos ido tras el sueño americano.

Me encontraba entre la multitud de gente que se movía al ritmo de la música, la fiesta era agradable, la música sonaba a un volumen realmente considerado, ni muy alto ni muy bajo. No había tenido ánimos de venir de no haber sido porque la tonta de Dj se había comunicado conmigo por la tarde para decirme que se encontraba bien y que nos veríamos al comienzo de clases. De no haber sido por esa llamada y porque mi hermano Chris me había sacado arrastras de mi habitación no me encontraría aquí ahora, perdiéndome en aquella mirada color chocolate que no se apartaba de la mía.

-lo siento- se disculpó en cuanto chocamos, su voz era suave y atrayente-soy realmente torpe-bajo la mirada avergonzada y jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

-no, discúlpame a mí, iba distraída- sonreí como tonta, jamás había estado con alguien que me dejara así. Era un sentimiento algo confuso pues tenía la necesidad de huir y a la vez de quedarme.

Su sonrisa era bonita, era ahora cuando me lamentaba estar en una fiesta de máscaras, no podía ver más allá de sus hermosos ojos en cuanto levanto la mirada y su blanca sonrisa aun lucia avergonzada. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, pero si pudiera le hubiera puesto pausa al mundo solo para no perder detalle de ella.

Claro que el mundo es bien jodido, porque de un momento a otro, la voz de mi querido hermanito se escuchó a mi lado interrumpiendo aquel momento mágico con aquella hermosa desconocida.

-Lau, venía a decirte que me marchare antes- gire para mirarlo a él y asentir con la cabeza- nos vemos luego hermanita, te quiero y no llegues tarde o mamá y papá se disgustaran- me advirtió para después girarse y caminar hasta desaparecer de mi campo de visión.

Bien, él se había ido y me había abandonado en una fiesta en la cual no conocía a nadie y a la cual él me había arrastrado, pero será capullo. Bufe con algo de molestia me había interrumpido, cuando gire para encontrarme con aquel mirar cautivante, ella ya no estaba. ¡Se había ido!

Mire por todo el lugar tratando de encontrarla, pero ya no estaba. Rayos, me hubiera encantado poder saber de ella, no había tenido tiempo ni de saber cómo se llamaba y disculparme correctamente; suspire y me fui por un trago, tal vez debería tomar algo de aire fresco en la playa.

Hacia un rato me había alejado de la fiesta y por alguna extraña razón aún conservaba mi antifaz. El aire era refrescante y la luna llena iluminaba las aguas calmas de la Habana.

El clima era templado, era realmente bueno para dar un paseo por la orilla; a lo lejos se podía escuchar perfectamente la música, toda la isla estaba de fiesta y todas las personas portábamos un antifaz para mantener el misterio.

Mis pasos se detuvieron a lo lejos de un par de chicos que se encontraban molestando a otras personas. Cinco contra dos era algo realmente bajo, los brabucones siempre me habían parecido de lo más despreciable.

Camine hacia ellos y llame la atención de las chicas que eran molestadas.

-al fin las encuentro chicas, las estaba buscando desde hace rato- me acerqué a ellas quienes me miraban desconcertadas; les hice un gesto que entendieron y me siguieron la corriente- nos están esperando para poder irnos.

-eh, claro. Ya íbamos para allá- una de las chicas me había seguido, pero estaba entre nerviosa y tensa.

-bien, pues vámonos- coloque mi mano sobre su hombro y le sonreí tratando de que se relajara. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, sujeto de la mano a la otra chica y comenzamos a caminar.

-hola muñeca, que buena estas ¿te quieres unir a la diversión? - me pregunto uno de ellos haciendo que los otros rieran. Nos había cerrado el paso haciendo que las niñas se pusieran nerviosas.

-jamás saldría con perdedores tan patéticos como ustedes- bien, había tratado de hacer esto por la manera más pacifica posible pero este idiota me estaba haciendo perder la calma. Cogí la mano de una de ellas y pasé por su lado; sus sonrisas se borraron de inmediato y sus caras se deformaron con un gesto de molestia. Parece que herí algo de su ego.

-¿nos acabas de llamar perdedores y patéticos? – pregunto un moreno musculoso de chaqueta negra. Lo que me hizo preguntar ¿Quién va a una fiesta en la playa con chaqueta de cuero negra? Eso era tonto.

-¿también son sordos? - dije con chulería. Las chicas miraban la escena con miedo, yo solo les sonreí tratando de tranquilizarlas. Las coloque a mi espalda cuando el mismo chico volvió a ponerse en medio del camino.

-oh, tú te lo buscaste perra- dijo Mr. Musculo acercándose amenazadoramente hacia mi- a ver qué tan valiente eres ahora- escupió sus palabras quedando frente a mí con su mirada llena de enojo. Sus amigos se mantenían en su lugar, callados, pero sonriendo.

-¿se supone que es ahora cuando me das miedo? - le pregunte con algo de arrogancia, sabía que me estaba pasando pero también sabía que podía ganarles fácilmente a todos ellos, por algo no hbaia tomado clases de defensa personal y era buena, muy buena.

-voy a disfrutar machacarte y borrar esa estúpida sonrisa que tienes- se lanzó hacia mí con el puño en alto y preparado para dar el primer golpe. Grave error el que había cometido. había sido descuidado dejando muchas aberturas en las cuales yo podía atacarlo, aproveche la oportunidad y para cuando él se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Lo bueno de practicar Muay Thai, era que sabía tanto las partes vitales del cuerpo como las más débiles y en donde un pequeño golpe dolería como unos cien, era algo que se tenía que saber si o sí.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, y de no ser por MR. Músculos que se encontraba en el suelo quejándose se pensaría que éramos un grupo de chicos conversando y pasando el rato.

-wow- soltó una de las chicas sorprendida, logrando que mi sonrisa volviera a aparecer.

-¿Qué mierda? Esto tiene que ser una broma- uno de ellos se acercó hasta el otro que yacía en la arena- John- llamo- ¿te encuentras bien? - lo sacudió. Eso era estúpido, el chico ya estaba inconsciente.

-¿qué carajos le hiciste?- me pregunto otro..

-lo puse a dormir- respondí alzando los hombros y quitándole importancia al asunto.

-estas muertas, perra- amenazo uno de ellos y de inmediato tres de ellos se lanzaron a atacarme.

DINAH. POV.

Por fin había podido comunicarme con Lauren. Mi teléfono móvil se había estropeado, no sé cómo, pero había terminado roto. Ayer había sido un poco incomodo al principio, pero ya todo había pasado. Ahora me encontraba tomando un café mientras comía un poco de estofado en Grannys. La comida era realmente buena.

Por la mañana las chicas me habían acompañado al mecánico del pueblo quien se encontraba reparando el desastre que había dejado en mi auto; según los cálculos del señor Stan, la reparación tardaría entre dos y tres semanas por lo que me tendría que quedar hasta ese entonces.

Pasar ese tiempo en un pueblo perdido de la mano de dios no era lo que yo tenía planeado como mis mejores vacaciones, pero ya estaba aquí y las personas eran raras pero buenas, así que tendría que conocer un poco el lugar. Las chicas eran personas divertidas y algo locas, sobre todo Emily.

A la morena de ojos verdes con destellos azules le gustaba llevar las cosas al límite, era algo explosiva y no lo digo porque tenga un carácter desagradable, no, te llevaba a hacer locuras, cosas que pensaste jamás en la vida harías. Ella podía sacarle una sonrisa hasta a la persona más amargada y lo digo porque cuando las acompañe hasta la granja del Sr. Thomson para que se disculparan como era debido; Emily había dicho una burrada que logro hacer reír al gran hombre, porque sí, él era de dimensiones grandes lo que lo hacía ver como alguien malo, pero si se le da el tiempo se nota que en realidad es una persona realmente agradable y amable.

Lana por el contrario era alguien tranquila y callada, no es de hablar mucho, pero cuando tiene que dar su opinión te la da y no tiene pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas. Ella siempre trataba de hacer entrar a Emily en razón, ya que esta siempre quería hacer algo loco.

Estas chicas me habían caído realmente bien así que no sería tan aburrido estar aquí el tiempo que reparan mi auto. Por otro lado, había tenido otra conversación con la sheriff Swan, quien me había invitado a su casa en lo que esperaba, pero había declinado la oferta amablemente no quería ser una carga para nadie y el dinero que tenía me alcanzaba para un mes o más.

En la tarde, después de ver al mecánico; Emily y lana me habían presentado a otros chicos, sus amigos.

Zack era un chico de 16 años, moreno de ojos marrones, hijo del carpintero y escritor en sus ratos libres.

Fergus de 15 años, blanco como una hoja de papel, hijo del Sr. Thomson. Él tenía dos hermanos, pero aún no los conocía.

Robin de 19 años, era una chica sonriente de ojos esmeraldas como los de Lauren, aunque era una de las chicas mayores, era quien más apoyaba a Emily en hacer travesuras.

Y Samantha de 17 años, morena de ojos azules y sonrisa bonita, ella era alguien amable y linda hasta que se cruzaba con Lana y cambiaba su forma de ser, creo que no se llevan muy bien, ya que era con quien más discutían, aunque la rubia la ignoraba.

Estaba terminando de comer cuando apareció Emily y me hizo una seña con la cabeza para irnos, hoy pasaríamos la noche fuera, acamparíamos en el bosque con los chicos, era una forma de darme la bienvenida al grupo. A la manada como la había llamado Emily; aunque no entendía porque, supongo que era como le decían por aquí a los grupos.

-vámonos antes de que…- susurraba.

-¿antes que me dé cuenta?- le pregunto su madre que había aparecido detrás de la morena menor. La Sra. lucas se mantenía con una ceja elevada y las manos en la cintura- ¿A dónde señorita? - volvió a preguntar.

Emily volteo lentamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ya había conocido a sus madres, porque si, ella tenía dos madres y eran dos personas realmente hermosas tanto por fuera como por dentro. Ruby era amable y divertida, creo que de ella era de quien Emily se inspiraba para hacer sus travesuras; por otro lado, Dorothy era alguien amable, pero tenía más carácter que su esposa, era ella quien ponía sobre las vías a Emily y quien le daba su zape cuando se portaba mal.

-oh, mami- saludo con media sonrisa nerviosa y las manos en la espalda mientras se mecía suavemente de lado a lado. Si no la hubiera conocido tras las rejas hubiera pensado que era una niña que no rompía un plato, pero la verdad era que ella rompía la vajilla completa- nosotras íbamos con los chicos, acamparemos en el bosque para darle la bienvenida a Dinah Jane, ya sabes, a la manada- bajo la mirada evitando la su madre. Es decir, la Sra. Dorothy sí que inspiraba respeto.

-ajam…- articulo sin despejar la vista de su hija- ¿y con el permiso de quién? - pregunto nuevamente ya cruzada de brazos y su expresión seria. Estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez no iríamos, pero la mirada divertida que me dio la morena mayor me hizo saber que solo estaba jugando con los nervios de su hija.

-bu…bueno veras, ma… mamá Rub me le…levanto el castigo solo… solo por esta vez…- tartamudeo, los nervios los tenía a flor de piel. Sus manos se movían sin parar.

-bien- dijo llamando la atención de las dos- tendré que hablar muy seriamente con tu madre- ya para este entonces Emily había levantado la vista, aunque sus nervios estaban intactos- te dejare ir solo si prometes no meterte en problemas- le señalo con el gesto serio. La morena menor trago pesado asintiendo con la cabeza- Emily Susan Lucas Gael, te lo digo en serio, no quiero enterarme de que estas en la comisaria porque quemaste el bosque- apunto. Yo tan solo permanecía en silencio observando la escena y a una Emily agitar rápidamente la cabeza- bien ya puedes irte.

Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de la Sra. Lucas pues Emily había salido como alma que lleva el diablo. Subimos a su deportivo clásico rojo y marchamos con dirección al bosque en donde ya nos estaban esperando.

Tal vez estas no eran las vacaciones que había planeado en un principio, pero era lo que había, y estaban resultando ser divertidas. Tal vez y si, si podría olvidarme por un tiempo de maní, tal vez sería lo mejor, dejarla ir y que sea feliz con Oliver, aunque yo sepa que es un idiota.

no quiero pensar en ella, hacerlo duele. Duele saber que es feliz con él, duele saber que jamás tendré mi oportunidad de demostrarle lo que me hace sentir, que mi corazón se salta latidos solo por ella dejándome tonta y sin respiración… realmente no quiero pensar en ella, no sabiendo que este en donde este, ella esta con Simons y talvez ahora, en estos momentos estén viendo las estrellas. No quiero pensar en ella, no al menos en lo que dura mi estancia en este pueblo. Ya que una vez regrese a Miami, ella de alguna u otra manera estaría en mis pensamientos día, tarde y noche, como siempre lo ha estado… y creo, creo que siempre lo estará…


	4. Chapter 4

LAUREN. POV.

Un mes, un mes es lo que llevaba buscando a aquella chica de hermosos ojos. Esos chocolates que eran lo único con lo que podía soñar. esos hermosos ojos hipnotizantes y esa hermosa sonrisa. pero no había tenido suerte. Al día siguiente de la fiesta había regresado al mismo lugar en donde nos chocamos, pero solo había chicos y chicas disfrutando del radiante sol y de la playa.

Tenía la esperanza de encontrarla, aun sabiendo que será casi imposible reconocerla, pero tenía la esperanza de que si tan solo la veía a los ojos sabría al instante que sería ella, mi chica del antifaz.

No voy a mentir, la noche en que la conocí, no iba con las intenciones de conocer a nadie; solo quería estar con mi familia y relajarme todo lo que duraran las vacaciones. Pero claro, aquellos ojos chocolates habían llegado para no marcharse jamás de mis pensamientos.

Esta sería la última vez que visitaría esta playa. Papá había enfermado, no era algo de gravedad, pero tendría que reposar durante un tiempo. Habíamos decidido que volveríamos a Miami antes de lo planeado, tendría que hacerme cargo de la empresa, esa había sido la única razón por la que mi padre había desistido en su intento de seguir al frente de la presidencia.

No siempre habíamos sido ricos, ni tampoco siempre hemos sido los grandes empresarios que éramos ahora. Por eso es que tenía que hacerme cargo de la constructora, ya que había algunos accionistas que buscaban la forma de arrebatarnos la empresa. Sabía que era muy joven y que los mayores inversionistas y accionistas se quejarían del que una mocosa se hiciera cargo; por ello tenía que demostrar que estaba a la altura de la situación. Contaba con la aprobación de la accionista mayoritaria y la de mis padres, quienes eran los que tenían la otra mayor parte de la empresa, los otros no se podrían negar, pero aun así necesitaba hacer un buen trabajo.

No dejaría que el niño rico de Mahone se quedara con el sueño de mis padres, Austin Mahone se podía ir a la misma mierda, jamás dejaría que ellos o los demás nos quitaran algo por lo que mis pares había luchado y levantado desde abajo.

-hey Jauregui- me llamo Isabel. Ella era una de las chicas que había ayudado aquella noche.

La primera vez que las vi, no había sido en el mejor momento, por eso había decidido ayudarlas. No habían tenido una vida fácil, siendo perseguidas por el padre de Isabel, solo por enamorarse. Eso me había llenado de rabia, como alguien era capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible para separar a dos chicas solo porque su hija se enamora de otra chica. Christina había tenido una vida mucho más dura, siendo una chica de compañía hasta que se enamoró de Isabel.

-será mejor que nos vayamos, se está haciendo tarde y Tina me llamo para decirme que tu padre quiere hablar contigo- me informo apenas se puso a mi lado.

-bien, vámonos- comenzamos a caminar y a alejarnos de la playa.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y nos subimos a mi auto. El viaje era silencioso pero agradable, ella miraba todo con curiosidad, aunque su expresión seria nunca se iba de su rostro.

-¿ha habido suerte?. Pregunto en cuanto entramos por la puerta de la casa.

negué con la cabeza y seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la habitación de papá. Toque suavemente en la madera esperando a que nos indicaran pasar.

-hola cariño- Me saludo papá que se encontraba recostado en su cama.

-hola- le sonreí- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? - pegunté mirando a la morena que se encontraba junto a él sentada en una silla.

-ha estado tranquilo, hoy ha sido un buen día- Christina sonrió mirando a Isabel, quien se había mantenido junto a la puerta.

Sonreí en agradecimiento, desde que ellas están con nosotros, Cristina ha sido la que más ha estado cuidando de mi padre e Isabel era quien me ayudaba en lo que era necesario. Era ella la que siempre me acompañaba, sobre todo porque estábamos haciendo los papales para que ella junto con Christina pudieran salir del país. Sabía que era ilegal y peligroso, pero no podía dejarlas sabiendo que estaban en constante peligro.

-bah, lo que estoy es aburrido, esta niña no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra- dijo divertido con una sonrisa.

-solo quiero que usted este tranquilo- dijo con su asentó de andalucita- no queremos que se recaiga y mañana viajara, así que mientras más tranquilo este más rápido mejorada, es lo que todos queremos.

-es cierto papá, no seas tan gruñón, ella solo te está cuidando. Mamá se está haciendo cargo de las ultimas cosas para poder volver mañana a Miami y los chicos la están ayudando- le informe. Él solo asintió.

-bien, nosotras los dejamos para que hablen tranquilamente- Tina ya se había acercado hasta Isabel, la tomó de la mano y salieron por la puerta. Tal vez no las vería a ver hasta la cena.

DINAH. POV.

-vamos Emm, tú puedes!- la anime desde abajo.

-estás loca Jane- grito desde el borde del acantilado- que pasa si no puedo salir luego- se preocupó.

-no seas tonta loba, nadas de perrito!- grito Sam. Ella se encontraba en el agua junto a mí y a los chicos.

Aún faltaban dos semanas para volver a Miami y que las clases empezaran; mientras, nosotros aprovecharíamos esas dos semanas y recorríamos todos los lugares posibles. Solo parábamos de vez en cuando y esta era una de esas veces. Recorríamos por toda costa, no queríamos coger la carretera central, queríamos disfrutar de los últimos días de nuestras vacaciones.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en Rhode Island, exactamente en New Port y habíamos terminado por meternos a jugar en las claras aguas. Al principio Emily se había negado a saltar o a meterse desde la orilla, pero claro, Sam siempre la conciencia en hacer cualquier cosa y por eso ahora Emi se encontraba al borde del acantilado mirando hacia nosotros con el terror plasmado su verde mirar.

Ella les tenía pánico a las profundidades, un accidente que sufrió de cachorra la había traumado desde entonces. Sí, yo era conocedora de la verdad que se escondía en ese pueblo alejo de mano de Dios. Un lugar lleno de magia... Al principio pensé que todos estaban locos, pero todo era tan real, me alegraba de haber terminado en Storybrook y de conocerlos a ellos, a mis hermanos Luna, como nos habíamos adoptado desde que la diosa nos había juntado aquella noche que hicimos nuestro lazo de hermandad cuando me uní a la manada.

-tienes flotadores de las chicas super poderosas Emm, es obvio que no te ahogaras!- grito Zack. Por la distancia que nos separaba era obvio que teníamos que gritarnos para poder escuchar con claridad.

Había pasado un mes con dos semanas y durante ese tiempo he conocido muchas cosas y personas interesantes. Como a los padres de Samantha, el Sr y la Sr. Gold.

Quienes en realidad eran el temible Rumpelstilskin y la adorable Bella. Jamás me hubiera imaginado conocer la verdadera historia detrás de la bella y la bestia, pero sobre todo jamás me había imaginado conocer a los protagonistas de los cuentos de hadas. Su historia era hermosa, ellos habían superado muchas cosas, la maldad, traiciones, maldiciones y habían vencido a la propia muerte entre otras cosas. Sam era la segunda hija del matrimonio Gold Frenchert. Su hermano Gideon era mayor por un par de años y vivía ayudando a su padre en la tienda de magia y reliquias mágicas.

Todos tenían historias increíbles, pero la que más me gustaba de todas, sin duda era la historia de Lana.

El como ella había sido fruto del amor verdadero entre dos personas que estaban destinadas a destruirse mutuamente. El bien y el mal, luz y oscuridad. Dos fuerzas que siempre habían luchado entre ellas tratando de ganar a la otra. Y lo que todos esperaban era que el bien triunfara sobre el mal, jamás se imaginaron que ambas fuerzas están hechas para estar siempre juntas, que se complementan y dan orden a las cosas. Cuando se esperaba que el bien diera su estocada final contra el mal y acabara por fin con ella, jamás se esperó que esta fuera en modo de beso, nunca pensaron que estas fuerzas estaban hechas para romper maldiciones. Amor verdadero, puro y único, como lo eran la salvadora y la reina malvada.

El splash! Que hizo la caída de Emm al tocar el agua me saco de mis pensamientos.

-los odio, a todos- nos informó ella mientras se aferraba a la cámara de camión que la mantenía flotando.

-nos amas y lo sabes- Fer se mantenía cerca de ella dándole protección y seguridad.

-y tú eres nuestra alfa- decía Sam con burla, haciendo gruñir a la morena de ojos verdes.

-cállate, todo esto paso por tu culpa- refunfuñaba Emily sin soltarse de la cámara.

Los chicos la molestaban, sobre todo Zack y Samantha. Lana se había quedado en la arena, ella cuidaba de nuestras cosas y nos observaba desde la lejanía.

-será mejor que salgamos, Lana esta por matar a esos chicos que la están molestando- Zack se alejaba nadando hacia la orilla con el ceño medio fruncido. Era tan protector con todas que a pesar de ser uno de los chicos menores, el parecía un hermano mayor. Tenía 16 pero su musculatura y altura lo hacían parecer alguien de 18, definitivamente el llamaba la atención de las chicas. Lo había confirmado en cuanto abandonamos Storybrook y pisamos Portland, muestra primera parada.

No era de sorprender que Lana también llamara la atención de los chicos y chicas que la vieran, en realidad todos los chicos eran guapos y era casi imposible no perderse en aquellas facciones bien definidas que todos tenían, pero después de todo ellos eran chicos de cuentos de hadas.

-¿qué chicos? - se preguntó Samantha girando su vista hacia la arena, en donde estaba Lana sentada. Su mirada cambio rápidamente de diversión y relajación a una de molestia.

La verdad era que loa chicos que "molestaban" a la rubia solo le platicaban, se podía ver el interés por ella y quien no, ella era una chica hermosa. Rubia de ojos marrones, sonrisa linda y cuerpo de modelo.

Todos salimos del agua y nos fuimos a sentar junto a Lana, quien nos ofreció una soda fría a cada uno, a exención de Sam, ella tomo la propia de la nevera sin mirar siquiera a la rubia que se mantenía conversando con Fer y Zack, Emily había creado rápidamente una conversación con los dos chicos de antes.

-¿a qué hora es la fiesta?- escuche que pregunto la morena de ojos verdes a

Will, uno de los chicos.

-será como a las ocho, pero la diversión comienza como a las diez- le respondió el chico de piel pálida y cabellos castaños.

-¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿fiesta en la playa? - nos preguntó Emm con una sonrisa y una mirada divertida.

-por mi está bien- respondió Lana sin darle importancia, su mirada se mantenía en el horizonte, la tarde estaba cayendo junto con el sol, pero la brisa era refrescante.

-yo creo que deberíamos descansar, mañana saldremos temprano- Samantha no se veía contenta, permanecía a mi lado y se había mantenido callada en todo el rato que los chicos estuvieron hablando.

-vamos nena, será divertido- Jackson el otro chico que se encontraba al lado de Lana sonreía y trababa de llamar la atención de la rubia- no seas aguafiestas, te aseguro que jamás has ido a una fiesta como las que hacemos aquí en New Port- volvió a decir dirigiéndose a Sam, que parecía molesta.

-primero, no me llames nena, me molesta y segundo me importa una mierda que te parezca una aguafiestas no me conoces- Sam se levantó de su lugar y se alejó de nosotros.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos en donde la incomodidad se había echo presente.

-voy yo- Emily se disculpó con Will, con quien conversaba y se alejó siguiendo los pasos de la otra morena.

Las podía ver a lo lejos conversando tranquilamente, Emm le decía algunas cosas y de vez en cuando volteaba en nuestra dirección, pero Sam simplemente negaba y seguían conversando. En situaciones así me gustaría tener el super oído de Emily y poder escuchar lo que decían. No era por escuchar todo lo que conversaban los demás, pero en esta ocasión me hubiera gustado saber que era lo que molestaba a la morena de ojos azules.

Luego de un tiempo Emily volvió con nosotras, sola.

-Sam se ira al hotel, dice que nos quedemos y nos veamos más tarde- nos informó, ella se veía algo incomoda pues Will y Jackson nos miraban esperando una respuesta sobre la fiesta.

-será mejor que nos vallamos, no quiero dejarla sola- dije y los demás chicos estuvieron de acuerdo, comenzamos a recoger las cosas.

-¿entonces hoy en la noche?- le pregunto Will a Emily.

-no lo sé chico, tal vez nos veamos en la noche. No nos gusta salir si no es juntos- le respondió Em con media sonrisa.

-oye, el que ella sea una amargada no quiere decir que tú también lo seas- el rubio se acercó a Emily y le cogió la mano esperando por una respuesta.

No estábamos de acuerdo con lo que dijo el idiota, Sam no era ninguna amargada, ella era el alma de la fiesta junto con Emm y Robin. Estábamos molestos, nadie llamaba a uno de nosotros amargado tratando de ofender.

-antes que nada, no me cojas- se soltó de la mano de Will- y segundo eres un idiota, no te vuelvas referir a uno de mis amigos así o te prometo que tu cara de niño bonito no te durada mucho- sonrió con arrogancia, la mirada del castaño era de desconcierto.

Nos alejamos de ellos en cuanto Emm nos hizo una señal con la cabeza. Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento y subimos a nuestros autos. El camino fue silencioso, no tardamos en llegar al hotel en el cual nos habíamos hospedado. Cada uno se fue a su habitación, Fergus y Zack eran compañeros, Emily compartía habitación con Sam y yo compartía con Lana, quien se metió al cuarto de baño apenas cruzo la puerta de la habitación.

en noche no salimos del hotel, nos reunimos en la habitación de Emm y Sam para pasar la noche viendo películas y series, jugar juegos de mesa y comer pizza. En la noche nos desvelamos mientras planeábamos cual sería nuestra siguiente parada.

NORMANI. POV.

Hace una semana que llegamos a casa de los señores Simons en new york. El lugar era casi un palacio, era lujoso y ostentoso. Los padres de Oliver nos recibieron amablemente, Oli me dieron el recorrido de la casa y aun así me he perdido unas cuantas veces.

Desde que llegamos, Oli ha estado más ocupado que nunca, siempre con su padre, se le veía más cansado y no habíamos podido salir a pasear, siempre anda ocupado con los negocios.

-hola querida ¿Qué estás haciendo? - me pregunto Amanda, la madre de Oliver.

-hola Amanda- salude- estaba esperando a Oliver, hoy saldremos- le informe, Oli me había prometido que hoy saldríamos a cenar fuera.

-oh, eso está bien, espero y se diviertan- sonrió para luego sentarse a mi lado en el sofá.

-yo también…- dije, la puerta de la oficina del despacho sonó abriéndose abruptamente. Oliver salió con el ceño fruncido, cogió mi mano y salimos de la casa sin despedirnos de nadie.

OLIVER. POV.

Estaba molesto, papá me había llevado al límite de mi paciencia. No haría lo que él quisiera, suficiente estaba haciendo al salir con Normani. Había dejado al amor de mi vida solo por ayudarlo a él, pero eso de pedir en matrimonio a Normani no estaba en mis planes.

Estábamos a punto de caer en banca rota y la única solución que mis padres habían visto era que convenciera a los Hamilton y a los Hansen de nos apoyaran financieramente con los nuevos proyectos que teníamos a la mano, esos que nos ayudarían a salir de la banca rota.

Por eso en cuanto me entere de que Dinah y Normani estaban distanciadas y era lo único que arruinaba mis planes, convencía a la morena de amistarse con la polinesia. Hansen estaba tan enamorada de la morena que no dudaría en ayudarla si ella se lo pedía.

La noticia de que la familia más poderosa de todos E.E.U.U. estaba en la quiebra no había salido a la luz, era porque mis padres aún tenían algunos que otros conocidos que habían evitado que todo el mundo se enterada. El plan era fácil, enamorar a la menor de los Hamilton y convencerla a ella como a sus padres que el negocio que les ofrecíamos era excelente.

Lo había conseguido, Normani estaba loca por mí y no me había costado mucho lograrlo, era una chica tonta que con unas palabras bonitas y algunas cosas estúpidas caía directamente a mis brazos. Había disfrutado ver la cara de sufrimiento que ponía Hansen cada vez que nos veía. Normani es una chica hermosa y disfrutaba cada vez que alguien nos veía juntos y me decía que me tenía envidia por la novia que me cargaba, Normani era un lindo trofeo, pero eso de casarme con ella no está ni estará en mis planes, no con ella.

-Oliver suéltame, me lastimas- escuche que me decía la morena mientras se sacudía tratando de soltarse de mi agarre- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto, yo solo quería llegar al aeropuerto y largarnos de new york.

-nos vamos a Miami, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí- respondí, abrí la puerta del copiloto y la metí en el coche.

No me interesaba si le hacía daño, solo quería salir de esta casa. El camino lo habíamos hecho en silencio, Normani se veía inquieta, así que respire profundo e intente portarme como el idiota enamorado que he estado fingiendo ser.

-lo siento cariño, pero tenemos que volver, no te preocupes por nuestras cosas, alguien nos las enviara después- acaricie su mejilla y ella solo asintió. Era tan fácil conversarla, no me sería difícil hacer que nos apoye en los proyectos sin que lleguemos a casarnos.

El vuelo que nos llevaría devuelta a Miami fue avisado por el altavoz del aeropuerto, nos subíamos al avión y esperamos a que las horas pasaran.

Hoy había sido un día de mierda, pero en cuanto llegáramos a Miami, comenzaría con mi plan para que los Hamilton nos apoyaran, una vez teniendo el apoyo de ellos sería tan fácil hacer que Mani convenza a Dinah y sus padres nos apoyen.

Y aquí esta, la verdadera cara del grandioso Oliver, cuanta maldad chico.


End file.
